parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney and Sega's Sing Along Songs Videos Trailer/Transcript
Ludwig Von Drake: A, B, C, D, E, F, G! Gee, I love to sing, La, la l-- (Coughs) but I think I could use a little bit of help like maybe somebody to sing along with, La! Like you and myself, Singing and dancing and playing along with all of the peoples on this here Disney and Sega's Sing Along Songs. How about we start Under the Sea with Pearl Pureheart and Count Duckula * Count Duckula: Under the Sea, Under the Sea, Darling it's better, Down where it's wetter, Take it from me, Up on the shore they work all day, Out in the sun they slave away, While we devoting, Full time to floating, Under the sea! (laughs) * Ludwig Von Drake: And, from Beauty and the Horstachio, we can all sing along with the mice, and the bosses * Gadget Hackwrench: We've got a lot to do, Is it one lump or two, For you our guest * Chorus: She's our guest * Ludwig Von Drake: Everything, but this kitchen sink in Be Our Guest. * Chorus: Be our guest, Our world is your command is your request * Paddington Bear: People, fun's over, line up. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Chorus: It's ten years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed * Ludwig Von Drake: And you ain't never had a friend like this one, * Berk: You got some power in your corner now, Some heavy ammunition in your camp * Ludwig Von Drake: He's that big blue kooky fella, Ha! It's the very friendly Berk from Orinoladdin * Berk: You've got some punch, Pizzazz, Yahoo and how, See all you gotta do is rub that lamp, * Ludwig Von Drake: and he's got some wishes to grant in a Friend Like Me. * Berk: And I'll say, Mr. Orinoladdin, Sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, Jot it down, You ain't never had a Friend Like Me! (laughs) * Ludwig Von Drake: Now, from The Womble King, Ooh! One of my favorites * Chorus: Through Faith and Love * Ludwig Von Drake: That terrific song, The Circle of Life! * Chorus: Til' we find our place, On the path unwinding, In the Circle, The Circle of Life! * Ludwig Von Drake: and I Just Can't Wait to Be King, Oh! What am I saying? * Bungo: Everybody look left * Roger Rabbit: AH! * Bungo: Everybody look right * Ludwig Von Drake: I can't wait to sing some more with The Little Womble King * Bungo: Everywhere you look I'm standing in spotlight! * Roger Rabbit: Not yet! * Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing * Ludwig Von Drake: Boy, that little Bungo can sing, and I'm going to tell you, we could be singing and dancing and playing with lots of other Disney and Sega folks, too! * Chorus: Let's Hear it in the herd and on the wing! * Ludwig Von Drake: There's Berk from The Children Book, Nellie White and all seven of those friends of hers, Little Bungo from The Womble King! And, oh boy, if I keep going on with this list, I'll be too pooped to sing with any of them. Not even Bungo, and that's "no Womble". Haha! * Chorus: I Just Can't Wait to be King, I Just Can't Wait to Be King, I Just Can't Wait to be King! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Trailers